


Jealous Curiosity

by andrasstaie



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Jealousy, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrasstaie/pseuds/andrasstaie
Summary: In a fit of jealousy, Joker works up the nerve to finally kiss Alina Shepard during the party from the Citadel DLC.Short and sweet drabble as a prompt fill on Tumblr in honor of Mass Effect Romance Week. Edited slightly from what was originally posted to correct a few mistakes and tweak the flow in a couple spots.





	Jealous Curiosity

There were times Joker would find himself considering what it would be like to kiss an alien. How it might feel, what it might taste like. If it was vastly different (how _did_ Turians do it, after all)? But never before had he been so curious as the first time he saw Alina kiss Thane. Spent many a shift contemplating what the appeal was, or if it was even about _that_. In all the time that he’d known Alina, she’d never been one to be swayed by… temptations of the flesh. Or so he liked to think of it, truthfully Joker wasn’t sure he knew the right word to put to it. And it was toward Alina that he soon found his curiosity shifting. The once vaguely innocent idea of what it would be like to kiss an alien quickly turned into a thrumming envy for what Thane experienced daily. Hourly, even. Or so it felt whenever Joker caught a glimpse of them together. The swift stolen kisses when they’d pass, a good luck kiss pressed into her wrist on her way to the armory. It drove Joker mad. The passion, the innocence.

Yet here was now an opportunity for him to experience the thing he’d desired for _months_. Years, probably, if he were to be honest with himself. She stood, drink in hand, back against the railing laughing at something James had said. It was a rare sight to behold and, without fail, always evanescent. As much as he loved to see her smile, he could still feel that old feeling of jealousy bubbling up. He grumbled to himself, incoherent words under his breath his only remark of departure as he headed for the steps. Kaidan and Jack had paused the conversation for only a brief moment before he could hear them start talking again. Just as well they didn’t care what he was up to, or to enough ask after what he’d said. He didn’t even known what he’d said, he realized as he made his way slowly up the steps.

It took far longer than he should have liked to reach Alina. She had a small gathering around her now as Liara had meandered over from one of the rooms. Even Miranda allowed herself the freedom to sway with the beat of the music as the group chatted. Joker didn’t bother to pause and take in what the conversation was. He had one, singular purpose in mind. To everyone’s surprise - especially Alina - he all but marched right in front of her. Leaning down, he wove his fingers into the soft fabric of her tunic and pulled her into a searing kiss. The drink in her hand dropped instantly to the floor, the sound of it shattering barely audible over the heavy beat of the music.

She didn’t move at first and Joker began to panic, now shaking hands releasing her top as he began to pull away. To his surprise, she nipped his lower lip before he could get too far away. Peering back at her he watched as the most sensuous look he’d ever seen crossed her features. Her eyes half lidded as she pulled him back into another kiss. Her fingers wound behind his head, snaking up into his hair as she accidentally knocked his hat away. It was the whistle of appreciation from James that eventually drew them away from each other. Heat immediately flushed across Joker’s cheeks then, even coloring the tips of his ears.

“Took you long enough, Jeff,” she remarked, voice low and husky.

He gawked at her. She couldn’t be serious. How could she be serious? Joker was quite certain he could feel his brain breaking in that moment. It wasn’t what he’d expected, or considered, or ever day-dreamed about. Not better, but also not worse. An experience as unique as Alina herself and one that he silently hoped wouldn’t be the last.


End file.
